


I'm (Not) Okay, I Promise

by DullSunrise



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dinosaurs, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Pining, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt, at least a little bit, not a lot but hey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DullSunrise/pseuds/DullSunrise
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 2!Ben was (probably) dead. He might’ve done something brave before he was whisked away, but bravery wouldn’t be enough to survive in a dinosaur-infested island. Even the herbivores could dish out deadly blows. While it was still uncertain as to his fate, they had to move on. Everyone kept saying that. Nobody could, and each of the campers knew that.
Relationships: Darius Bowman & Kenji Kon
Kudos: 12





	I'm (Not) Okay, I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> im surprised it took me this long to finally write something for this wonderful show. watched season one back when it first was released on netflix, really liked it, waited for and enjoyed season 2 even more. i actually complained to a friend once how i was disappointed with the lack of attention jwcc was getting despite not doing anything for it until now lol
> 
> started working on this while simultaneously working on another (much longer) fanfic, and my mental health has been terrible af recently. this honestly kinda helped??? dunno why i just guess finishing something made me feel less awful. and hey no swearing for once.
> 
> some stuff may be ooc, sorry. tried my best but idk since i havent written much for this fandom i havent gotten a full feel for em (not like it ever stopped me from being angsty).
> 
> hope yall enjoy~

About a day and a half had passed since they returned to what remained of the campgrounds, and if Kenji wasn’t already being useless, well, now he certainly was. But this was surprisingly odd for once, and it all started with Darius. 

Given how the ragtag group of still technically campers (which was still up to debate amongst the group, due to Brooklyn bringing up how, “There’s not even a camp left. I think this is a little too thrilling to be one, anyways,” and that they needed “a new, exciting title if we’re going to be famous!”) couldn’t do so much as sleep without the constant, prominent threat of being trampled or torn to shreds, they had to start working on some sort of shelter. They’d take turns either resting or building, basically making it so everyone had a sort of purpose. Apparently, that didn’t apply to everyone. 

“I know you said to not get used to you doing work, but you need to do something,” Yasmina groaned, adding to the growing pile of broken wooden planks with a thump. Nothing. No complaint, no joke, just nothing. The raven-haired boy still held onto the same piece of paper with its rediscovered, childish crayon drawing having yet to fade or lose its bright colors. Although she kept repeating to herself to not look, she did, if only for a moment. And even in that moment, it made her heart sink. She wasn’t even going to try and take it away, steadying herself against his sacred resting tree as quick footsteps approached. 

“Oh- Yaz, I need you to add…” Darius nearly dropped the new main base plans when he caught onto what was going on. “…He still has it,” was spoken if a hushed whisper. It was still odd, trying to find the words to say or even the right actions, given how long he appeared to be bottling it up for. The girl sighed again, sitting down on the soft, cool grass. 

Even she wasn’t sure. “This isn’t like you, Mr. VIP. If you need some time, then that’s fine, so maybe at least do a little work and-“ 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Kenji finally said, sounding a bit more tired. But by the looks they gave him, it was clear he wasn’t convincing enough. He didn’t even have to try, and the result would’ve probably been similar. For the first couple days following the Jurassic World Incident, there was still someone they all had on their minds, even if he was gone. 

Ben was (probably) dead. He might’ve done something brave before he was whisked away, but bravery wouldn’t be enough to survive in a dinosaur-infested island. Even the herbivores could dish out deadly blows. While it was still uncertain as to his fate, they had to move on. Everyone kept saying that. Nobody could, and each of the campers knew that. 

Sometimes, someone would mention his name, and silence would quickly follow. Even Bumpy would get a name drop or two, but a tiny ankylosaurus, no matter how fast it grew, wouldn’t stand a chance. That conclusion, proposed by an anxious Yasmina once, only made things worse, and she knew that well. All she would ever talk about when he was mentioned was every way the boy and his dinosaur could’ve faced the inevitable. What if the fall broke his spine? What if a pterodactyl managed to carry him all the way to the mosasaurus’s enclosure only to have both of them snatched out of the air in an instant? She would easily begin panicking, anxiety taking over, especially considering how anything like that could happen to anyone here. 

Sammy tried to stay strong. She was always the first to comfort Yaz, even if it took a bit to mend their relationship. All she could say was that they should all try to look on the bright side. Given how they managed to send a distress signal, help was coming- it had to be. They would all be freed from their prehistoric hell. However, she did also mention how she wished Bumpy never got lost. In a way, it would be like having a piece of Ben still with them. It was a weird thing to do, yet she had a habit of buying a new stuffed animal and naming it after someone who passed away whenever that did occur. Not like it would be exactly the same, but close enough. 

Brooklyn was the very person who inspired Sammy to remember the SOS. Even without it, missing kids would be all over the media, given how massive and simultaneously controversial Jurassic World was back when it was announced to the general public. Plus, she was an Internet celebrity, so at least her fans would notice and even spread the word. And with that popularity, she swore to never let the memory of Ben disappear. She asked about ideas on what she could do in memorial, though she understandably got no answer. 

Darius wouldn’t stop beating himself up over it. He was his lifeline in that moment, and he failed to hang on. And he made that clear to basically everyone. Brooklyn offered to be a shoulder for him to cry on at least, sadly stating that there was nothing they could’ve done in the end, but that it was not his fault. Nobody was at fault. What mattered was that he tried. Sometimes, that was the best you could do. Not like he was going to accept that explanation that easily. Everyone knew about his struggle, but it was getting increasingly difficult to persuade him. 

They all knew what was going on, how these wounds would never close, even if they happened to finally escape a deadly prison. The memories would still remain. Somehow, Kenji didn’t seem to change, only ever silent when any mention of their lost friend occurred. Maybe that was more natural than any of them thought, until Darius found the picture. Out of seemingly nowhere, the raven-haired boy asked to hold onto it, his voice wavering, claiming that everyone else’s hands would be too full to keep it. Last thing he expected was for him to still have it, let alone seem so crushed. 

What should he do? While hesitant, he ended up just sitting there. Yaz looked like she would say something, maybe getting after him for his decision, yet she decided against it. “We… all miss him. Even if he’s still out there, he’s still…” 

She seemed to be trying to choose her words wisely, speaking a bit slower than she thought she should’ve. Though, she did fear as if that all came out wrong, gesturing to Darius to continue even if it took him a second. “…But we’re still here. You can always come to us.” 

“I know,” the older boy muttered. “Thanks, mom.” It was odd, and she almost ended up barking at him, but he cracked a small smile that would only fade. His friend’s arm around his shoulder seemed to trigger something, only causing him to flinch before standing and asking for some time alone. That he’d get to work in a little bit. Yeah, like that’d ever happen, and as expected, he didn’t. 

God, the dino-nerd messed things up again. Darius sighed, getting back up, disappointed in nobody but himself. Even with Yaz’s reassurance that he did nothing wrong, he still felt guilty. He should find a way to make it up to him. 

* * *

It took a while to do so. Not until three days after the completion of their new base was he even presented the opportunity to do so, even if it wouldn’t be the most peaceful mission. The goal was to fix the water problem. What they got was a sight for sore eyes. While it was Sammy’s idea once she noticed the sudden shift in mood to go on a solo make-up trip, he only wished he could’ve showed everyone this and not just one other person. Though, the more he thought about it, the more he concluded it was the least he could do. 

The watering hole was truly a sight for sore eyes. No mutilated dinosaur corpses or even the rotting bodies of the poor park workers and visitors who never got to change their fate. Just a weird sense of harmony, even if their potential future foes were standing there in the flesh. At least, for the first time in a while, things weren’t tense. They didn’t have to worry about fighting for their lives or worrying about where they’d get necessary supplies to keep on going. 

Kenji seemed to be better than he was the past couple days, even after his previous boredom until their arrival. There were a few times he appeared to still get anxious, still finding it hard to relax even under his little resting tree. Admittedly understandable, especially given how, even if they wouldn’t attack, the occasional carnivore would glare at the two of them. At least the herbivores were well equipped with spikes, horns, and the like to defend themselves effectively enough, giving them a chance at overpowering them. The only supposed threat that didn’t seem to have food on the mind was an unusually large velociraptor that Darius swore seemed familiar, as if it was more important than the others who once roamed their respective pen. It would occasionally approach just far enough that it gave them some breathing room, even watching him with curiosity as he wrote about this odd sanctuary. Was it waiting for something? Would it want to make up for its loss back on the first day of camp? 

That day seemed so long ago, and he only wished he could go back and tell himself that having to survive being surrounded by a pack of those things would be the least terrible thing he’d ever have to experience. No amount of therapy would ever help anyone recover from this. And, in all honesty, he was at least glad (even with his incredible stupidity then) that Kenji was still here. He did remind him of his older brother… Hopefully both of their families were okay. But that only made guilt tear at him even more. Would they have to break the news that _he_ was dead to- 

“You think Ben would’ve been fine with this?” He was hesitant to speak, and Darius could tell. Not like he wanted to bring up his name again. “I mean, they haven’t even tried to kill us yet. Maybe he would’ve loved to see this…” 

There was nothing he could say, just nodding, and while he didn’t want to derail the conversation, he couldn’t just stay silent again. “…I’m sorry for what happened a couple days ago. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” 

Surprisingly enough, Kenji just shook his head, sitting up. “Dude, you’re fine. I’ve messed up a bunch of times. That was nothing, trust me. Not like you would’ve known.” Dryly laughing, he continued. “Kinda miss his hugs n’ stuff. He was just scared, but I kinda liked them. Still don’t get why it was just me he’d latch onto, but eh. You really don’t need to worry.” 

Darius frowned. “But-“ 

“Just let it go, man.” He waved him off. However, he couldn’t. The truth was he messed up. He swore he should’ve known what to do, and he regretted ever insulting _him_. If only he was the one who tried to stop the monorail. Maybe he would’ve still been here. It should’ve been him who was carried off to his potential death. 

“I know how much he meant to you, even if you don’t say it,” he responded, noticing the other boy look away after processing his statement. God, he screwed up more. What was he thinking? He pulled his knees to his chest, tightly holding his own hand. 

For a moment, it was silent, saved for the chirping of the few Compsognathus running around. “You shouldn’t have had to watch what happened to him. I should’ve done something to help. Trust me, you’re not the only one who feels bad about everything. Dunno what I was thinking.” 

He almost responded, even though he wasn’t sure what to follow up with. However, something caught his attention, and Kenji spent no time pointing it out. It was probably all the Ben talk, but they could’ve sworn there was an asymmetrical, more vibrant green ankylosaurus that bounded over to the watering hole to take a break. They were probably mistaken. 


End file.
